Come What May
by Kt luvs
Summary: ONESHOT! Troy needs to tell Gabi how he feels...but it's been 9 yrs. has she moved on? How will he tell her? summary sucks but plz read!


**Come What May**

Standing alone back stage. About to pour my heart out to one special girl. Thing is…will she notice it's her I'm singing to or talking to. Does she even notice me when I'm standing next to her? She's my best friend and yet…is she really? I mean sure I've told her my secrets but not the one I should have told her all those years ago.

I met her when we were both 16. We've been friends ever since. But, I have always wanted more but, never done anything about it. Now, we're 25, I'm single she's…well she's got a guy. A great guy, a better guy than I could ever be.

"Two minutes Troy," Sharpay says. "Good luck." She whispers before disappearing again.

Two minutes and she'll know how I feel about her. As long as she realizes it's her of course. I hope she does.

"Troy…" Sharpay hands me a microphone and I step slowly into the middle of the stage. She grins at me and gives me the thumbs up before lacing her fingers with _him _again. I look over the whole audience and see everyone. I now wonder why I even decided to do this stupid little talent show. I see my friends and even my parents. Are they all here to laugh at me when she turns me down? Which she will because of that _perfect guy_ she's with. I close my eyes and open them to face her. I look at her and only her. I open my mouth and start to sing.

"**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time."**

She looks at me slightly confused and slightly aghast. She releases her hand from _his _and looks at me questionably. I nod my head and I know she has gasped. ****

"Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day."

The audience claps loudly. But hardly notice, she's all I see, see's all I've ever seen, she's all I ever will see. ****

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you."

She moves in her chair and leans on her elbows which are resting on her knees. _He _looks at her quizzically before turning back to me. she looks up and I see tears in her eyes. ****

"And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you."

Her tears are now falling freely. Why had I never done this sooner? We could have been married…with kids and just be happy. But, is she thinking about me the way I'm thinking about her? is she crying because she does love me? or is it because she's so shocked at me and angry? I just don't know. 

"Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day!"

I finish and bow before I walk off stage. As I was last Sharpay walks on stage to announce the runner's up and the winner.

"And the winner is…by a milestone…Troy Bolton!" Sharpay shouts. I barely hear her I'm to nervous. "Troy!" she hisses through the curtain.

I casually walk out to screaming and applause. Sharpay hands me the trophy and whispers to me to make a speech.

"Umm, I…uhh. I don't know what to say. I say this sang tonight because it is very close to my heart. I want to dedicate it to the girl who holds my heart but doesn't know it…until now I hope." I cross my fingers and take another deep breath. "I just needed for her to know exactly how I felt because I've been hiding it for almost ten years. It's crazy! But, I need her to know…I need you to know Gabi," all heads that know her turn to her but she keeps looking directly at me. "You're my best friend and I love you for that but, it's not the only way I love you. I love everything about you. I just wish I could have had the courage to tell you this all those years ago. thank you, bye." I quickly run off stage and I hear a loud chatter.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two hours ago I turned into an idiot. I should never have done it. I probably just ruined her happy relationship all because I'm an idiot.

Tap, tap.

What?

Someone's at my balcony window. And in steps…Gabriella.

"How did you get up here?" I asked shocked.

"I climbed your tree. Hey, you used to!"

"But, I'm a guy. guys can climb trees…and I never did it wearing a skirt!" I started laughing. But, stopped when I noticed the look on her face.

"Why did you do it Troy?" she whispered.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer Gabz. I sincerely hope you and what's his face didn't break up." I looked at her with an expression I've never used before. An expression I can't even describe.

"He broke up with me…"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…"

"Troy!" she shouted. "Don't cut me up. He broke up with me because he knows that I love you. I've always loved you. You don't know how many days…weeks…years I waited for you. I thought in high school that you felt the same but, you never did anything. And it hurt. Now, you tell me after knowing me nine years. And the only thing I can say is…"

She stepped towards me and kissed me passionately. I was shocked but soon found myself kissing back.

And that was it. after one song she was finally in my arms. I couldn't believe it. Gabriella Montez…my best friend, just told me she loved me and then she kissed me. I'm on cloud nine and always will be!

"I love you." I whisper through her earth-shattering kiss.

"I love you too, now shut up and kiss me!"

**What did you think? Please R&R!!!**


End file.
